Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (355 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (276 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (264 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (240 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (220 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (219 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (196 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (191 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (189 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (185 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (178 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kath Soucie (164 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (162 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (161 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (140 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (130 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (123 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (121 VA titles) (British) #John DiMaggio (118 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (116 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (112 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Cree Summer (108 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Bell (105 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (104 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (102 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (99 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (96 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (93 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (91 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (91 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (90 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (90 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (89 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (89 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (88 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (88 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (88 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (86 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (84 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (83 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (83 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (83 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (83 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (81 VA titles) (American) † #Laura Bailey (79 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (78 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (78 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (77 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Phil Proctor (72 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (71 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (71 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (71 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (70 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (70 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (70 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (69 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (69 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (68 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (68 VA titles) (American) † #Jack Angel (66 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (66 VA titles) (American) † #Brian Bloom (64 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (64 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (63 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (62 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (62 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #June Foray (60 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (60 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (59 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (57 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (57 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (57 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (56 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (56 VA titles) (Canadian) #Greg Ellis (56 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (56 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (55 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (55 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (54 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (53 VA titles) (American) #Joan Gerber (53 VA titles) (American) † #Kimberly Brooks (53 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (53 VA titles) (American) #Kenneth Mars (52 VA titles) (American) † #René Auberjonois (52 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (51 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (50 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (50 VA titles) (British) #Jim Meskimen (50 VA titles) (American) #Hamilton Camp (49 VA titles) (American) † #Sherry Lynn (49 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (49 VA titles) (British) #Cindy Robinson (48 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (48 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (48 VA titles) (American) #Paul Winchell (48 VA titles) (American) † #Rodger Bumpass (48 VA titles) (American)